


Nightstar Wars

by EftoKolasi



Category: DC Universe Online, Star Wars - All Media Types, Starfire (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Rape/Non-con, Dimension Travel, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Non-Consensual Touching, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Past Violence, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EftoKolasi/pseuds/EftoKolasi
Summary: Kory was sick and tired of hiding. Tired of running. Tired of fighting like a cornered animal.All of her friends were either dead or dying.And for what? So this...thing...inside of her could bring about the apocalypse?





	Nightstar Wars

**Author's Note:**

> Brief backstory to explain the potentially triggering tags, but without going into detail:  
> After Raven's human body died, her soul was split in 2. Her demonic half--known as Dark Raven--was banished, but eventually returned to the world of the living with her half-brothers, and her now purified human soul presumably was finally at peace and able to rest in the afterlife.  
> Dark Raven had a mission, however, and began to terrorize the Titans and friends, starting with Starfire's wedding to Dick Grayson, aka Robin, aka Nightwing.  
> During the ensuing chaos, Dark Raven specifically targeted Starfire and Nightwing, using her mystical abilities to impregnate Starfire with a piece of Raven's soul.  
> This child was to be harvested and offered as a vessel to the demon Trigon, to be reborn on Earth.  
> Unbeknownst to all, the soul that entered Starfire's body was actually Raven's pure, human soul, tipping the scales in favor of Good instead of Evil.  
> The rape tags are solely for this *past* event, as the story picks up several months later.  
> There will be a few additional mentions of this event within the next chapter, but I will NOT go into graphic detail of the event itself.  
> There will also be mentions of superheroes having died, both at the wedding and after.  
> I will mention that Dark Raven and siblings attempted this same procedure with multiple superheroes, but as Starfire's unique physiology allows her to survive to term, I will also have to mention why the others *dont* survive to term.
> 
> Again, I will not go into graphic detail of rape or child death OR suicide, I will only mention that they happened in the past.  
> All of that said, I like action scenes, and some of my action scenes may involve graphic depictions of violence.
> 
> Any other tags involving past events are strictly in reference to Starfire's childhood. Canonically, she was sold by her own sister to evil scientists, torture and experimented on for years. This experimentation is what gave her her powers, so I will at times reference this past. Knowing this should also explain why she reacts to certain things more strongly. Some of her experiences may lead me to write scenes based heavily on them, how she reasons through something, her moral code, etc.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think!

They'd found her.

Kory faced the only door to the small office. The abandoned warehouse in the shipping district, while unpleasant, was the best she could do while on the run from Dark Raven and the evil creatures that corrupted her.  
Dubbed "the 7 Deadly Sins" (thanks, Garth), Raven and her half-brothers had returned to Earth. Seeking a new vessel for their father Trigon, Raven and crew had crashed her wedding and, as Tara would say, rained the freshest of hells over all attending. Now, her friends are either dead or dying. Tears gathered in her eyes at the gruesome memory.  
So many deaths.  
Kory furiously scrubbed her face as a howling wind started up, causing the rickety building to shake and rattle. Maniacal laughter echoed through the rafters.  
The door exploded off its hinges.  
Covering her abdomen with one hand, she raised the other as a glowing threat, ready to defend herself and the new life within her.  
No matter how ill-begotten it was.  
Shutting down all thoughts of that, Kory's face hardened as she stared into the eyes of her best friend turned monster.  
Dark Raven prowled into the room, surprisingly alone.  
"Where are your brothers?" Kory asked.  
"I thought we could have a moment alone to talk, of course," Raven grinned. "What did you think we were going to do? Kill you?"

At the words, Kory tightened her stance, one arm protectively curled around her stomach, the other outstretched, palm out, ready to blast.  
Raven pouted, "Don't be that way. We're family now, and Father is so looking forward to meeting you. Especially the baby." Raven's eyes slid down to rest on her stomach.  
Feeling sick, Kory grit her teeth.  
"Over my dead body!" She shouted.  
Raven's eyes narrowed as she snapped, "Don't be so dramatic, Star, nobody has to die."  
"Pride, you ok?" One of the brothers, the blonde one, poked his head in the splintered doorway.  
Visibly forcing herself to calm, Raven smiled, though it was more reminiscent of a shark's mouth than anything even remotely pleasant.  
"I'm fine, Wrath, we're nearly finished."

Eyeing his sister dubiously, but deciding to take her at her word, Wrath switched his attention to leer at Kory.  
"Starfire, looking gorgeous as always. Did you do something new to your hair? Something's different about you."  
Raven fixed her gaze on her brother, "Go away, Wrath. We'll be out in a minute."  
Not so much as twitching under his sister's glare, he merely turned and left the room, calling out as he went, "Ta-ta, ladies, enjoy your girl-talk."

Koriand'r remained quiet, trying to think of a way out of her predicament.  
Wrath's appearance in the room proved that Raven wasn't here alone. Which probably also meant the others were just outside, waiting to bring her down. While she'd faced worse odds before, seven against one in her current state? Things aren't looking good for her.  
For them.  
Switching her attention back to Kory, Raven dropped all pretense of caring.  
"Come quietly and you'll be treated like the princess you are. Once our child is born, and if you promise to behave, Father might even make you his Queen."  
Kory's face leeched of color and she felt a sharp tug low behind her navel.  
Raven mused, "Would you like that? The whole world his to rule, and with you at his side, it would be yours to love. All of the worlds could be yours to nurture. Of course, would have to rid them of all their vermin, first."  
Horrified at the mental image, Kory didn't see Raven move until she was already halfway across the room.

"Stop!" Kory yelled, firing a warning shot at Raven's feet.  
The demon halted, chuckling, and cooed, "Don't worry, you'll be too busy resting up for the birth, sequestered away until the baby is ready for our King. I hope it's a boy. It'll make things so much easier, and we won't have to wait as long for Father's return.

Korriand'r was only half listening now, trying to think her way out of the corner she unwittingly backed herself into.  
"I should have jumped planet," she thought to herself, "I'd have lasted much longer than the others who tried to escape." Curse her inability to abandon the innocent people of Earth in favor of her own damn skin.

Raven continued speaking, "You'd look good in black, I think. It would really set off your hair. But enough chitchat. It's time to go home."  
Out of time and options, Kory was no closer to escaping ththaththan she was 10 minutes ago.  
Raven took another step forward, and Kory attacked.

"Argh!" At Raven's frustrated scream, Kory blasted her through the wall and further into the warehouse. Another sharp tug at her midsection, and Kory stumbled.  
With adrenaline coursing through her veins, Kory blasted another hole in the wall behind her.  
"I have to escape. They're too strong together."

Launching herself into the air, she flew upwards at top speed, only to jerk to a stop as one of the brothers grabbed her left ankle.  
Kicking him in the face to dislodge him, she fired off more starbolts at another brother flying straight at her.

"Get her under control! NOW!" Wrath screeched from the ground, and suddenly, arms circled her from behind and latched on.  
"You're not leaving here without us," the brother holding her whispered.  
Kory reared forward and slammed her head back into his face.  
"BITCH!" With a roar, his hands let go and clutched his nose.  
She was free, but rapidly weakening for some reason. Barely catching herself from falling over, she landed on the ground. In the confusion, Raven got close again. Kory tried to use her powers, but something was wrong. Her starbolts weren't firing, and she couldn't lift off of the ground.  
"What's happening to me?"

Raven laughed, "I see you've become acquainted with my brother Envy. Neat trick, isn't it? When he wants something, all he has to do is touch you, and BAM! It's his. At least for a little while."  
Fighting a losing battle, Kory still desperately tried to beat back her opponents. Pulling out every move she could think, every bit of training she'd ever received, Kory fought. Arts learned on Earth, Tamaran, even Okara. Still, it wasn't enough.  
Growing even more tired without her immense strength to rely on, she began punching, biting, kicking and spitting, fighting fang and claw to keep Raven away from her.  
Raven merely had to wave her hand to block each pitiful attack with a dark shadow barrier.

"Why aren't they attacking all at once?"  
Even as she asked herself this question, the answer swiftly came to her. "They're waiting for me to tire myself out. Without my powers, I don't stand a chance against them. Not alone."  
Kory frantically searched for an opening, breathing heavily.  
Weeks of living on the run was taking its toll on her body. Seeing her struggle to keep the momentum going, the brothers surrounded them and began to close in on her.

"I can't fight them like this."  
Losing hope yet still battling on, Kory kicked out at Raven, and as soon as the barrier came up, Kory quickly darted to the side.

Except Wrath was there with a smile and a tight grip on her arm. She tried to spend into him to knock him off balance, but she was too slow. He twisted with her and wrenched her arm up into her shoulder socket, before turning her hand out and pushing it up into the middle of her back.  
It hurt...a lot.  
But not as much as the ripping sensation in her abdomen. Screaming, her knees gave out, leaving Wrath with the option to let her go or dislocating her shoulder.  
Unfortunately, he didn't let go. The resulting crunch made her scream again, followed by what felt like a punch to her sternum and a pop in her ears.

"What did you do?!" Raven demanded angrily, "She's to be brought back as intact as possible, anything could traumatic could cause her to lose the baby! If anything happens to it, Father won't hesitate to EAT the one responsible."  
Wrath yelled back, "I didn't do anything, she did it to herself, I swear!"

Too busy writhing on the cold floor in agony, Kory didn't see the objects in the room start to levitate. Small bits of rock vibrated in a circle around her. The concrete floor began to ripple outward like a drop of water in a pristine lake.  
She jerked towards her knees on another wave of pain, and a shockwave sent the 7 demons soaring through the air.  
Raven managed to land on her feet, eyes narrowed at Kory, who's pain had elevated to the point of silent screams.  
"Envy, are you sure you got all of her powers?"  
The demon in question sat up with a groan, answering, "Of course I'm sure! I know how to use my own powers, damn it, I'm not an infant!"  
At his words, Raven had a thought.  
With calculating eyes she turned to Kory, who was still clawing at the ground, gasping for breath.  
"What about the baby?" She asked.  
Envy paused in confusion for a moment.  
"You mean, the fetus?! She cant tap into someone else's powers. She's effectively cut off from the fetus without me needing to waste my time and energy on something so insignificant."  
Furious at the oversight, Raven spat out, "She can't tap into her powers, but the baby can tap into it's own abilities. It was created from a piece of my God damned SOUL!!"  
Enraged, Raven shot a ball of black fire at her brother, knocking him through the wall behind him.  
"We need to contain the baby's powers before it figures out how to kill us! HURRY!" The demons rushed forward, conjuring their soul-selves to attempt a binding. It was the only way to ensure the baby didn't see them as a threat.  
By binding it's soul to theirs, it wouldn't be able to hurt them.  
Each of their souls appeared in semi-physical form, but before they could reach Kory, the ground beneath her opened into a black abyss, and in a blink, Kory and baby were sucked into the yawning maw.

The siblings watched as it closed behind her. As soon as she was gone, everything floating around the room crashed to the floor. With an enraged scream, Raven reached out with her soul self, and grabbed a hold of the nearest brother, uncaring who it was.  
Using her soul self, she enhrouded him in her darkness. He screams died in his throat as he was instantly blasted with a chill so cold it burned.  
When she finally released him, all that was left of him was a pile of white ash.  
Sloth carefully approached his sister, hands out in submission.  
"Pride, can you track her?"  
Whirling on him, she screamed, "DO I LOOK LIKE A BLOODY DOG?!!"  
"Of course not, sister," Sloth soothed, "I just mean that interdimensional travel is your shtick, thanks to those maggots on Azarath. Is there anyway we can follow her?"  
She attempted to calm down. As much as she'd like to, she can't keep incapacitating her siblings, no matter how cathartic--or temporary.  
Turning to address her brothers, she said, "I don't know. I can't sense her spirit anywhere. It could take a lifetime to sift through all the possible destinations! I'd have to land in the right one before I could get a read on her."  
Raven considered for a moment, before saying, " unless or until she lights up like a beacon with her powers, we're searching for a needle in a haystack that's the size of existence."  
The brothers are quiet, each contemplating the scale of theitheir task.  
Gluttony finally speaks up, "Who wants to break the news to Father that we just lost his meal ticket?"

•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•

In a galaxy far, far away...

On a dry, arid planet, the sky opened up and, like rain, Kory poured out and slammed into the ground.  
Head spinning, body aching, but her abdomen no longer feeling like it was on fire, she was finally able to breathe without screaming.  
Kory felt an overwhelming sense of warmth and then promptly vomited, before everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> CC: https://curiouscat.me/weirwoodwitch  
> TWT: https://twitter.com/weirwoodwitch?s=09
> 
> I currently don't have an update schedule, partially because of my ever-changing work schedule, partially because I'm a major procrastinor, but I promise to be so much better on this updating this fic!
> 
> I hope to have longer chapters than this, as well, which is the reason this "chapter" is actually the prologue.


End file.
